Little Cute Cat
by Asa-Monogatari
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seekor kucing bernama Naruto dan majikannya bernama Hinata. Naruto adalah kucing yang sensi dengan manusia, sedangkan Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dan penyabar. Awalnya mereka tidak akrab, namun setelah mereka akrab, Hinata pindah rumah tanpa diketahui Naruto. Dan ketika Naruto sedang mencarinya, dy malah tertabrak mobil & berubah menjadi manusia...
1. Chapter 1

**Little Cute Cat**

**Rate : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Ntar ada Pairing lagi)**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship, Comedy, Tragedy**

**Prologue**

**=Little Cat 'MIND'=**

**Author: Asa-Monogatari**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), dan AU**

**Note: Saya paling benci sama flamers, jadi jangan nge-flame di fic saya ini, kalo emang gak suka dengan fic saya yah jangan baca, saya melakukan Ini cuma sekedar hobi dan berbagi cerita sama para readers, bukan para flamers! Wakaru!**

Sebentar lagi akan tiba musim yang paling tidak kusukai, yaitu musim dingin. Musim yang menurutku paling merepotkan dari pada musim-musim sebelumnya. Soalnya musim tersebut selalu membuat seluruh bulu-bulu ku jadi merinding tak karuan, apalagi ketika bola-bola putih kecil dari 'atas' turun ke 'bawah' dan mengenai kulitku yang dikelilingi bulu-bulu kuning. Awalnya aku berfikir kalau bola-bola tersebut hanyalah sekedar 'bola' bukan 'bola-bola kecil ber-air'. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir bahwa bola-bola kecil tersebut adalah kapas yang sengaja dibuang oleh manusia tak bertanggung jawab. Namun seiring aku melihatnya, aku jadi tersadar kalau bola-bola tersebut bukanlah berasal dari manusia yang bertanggung jawab, melainkan dari langit diatas sana.

Entah bagaimana caranya langit diatas sana bisa mengeluarkan cairan seperti air tersebut, aku juga penasaran. Soalnya setahuku langit itu terlihat kering dan kosong, diatas sana cuma ada matahari dan kapas-kapas besar yang bergumpalan di langit-langit yang kata temanku adalah awan. Sejenak aku berfikir bahwa mungkin bola-bola tersebut berasal dari awan, tetapi setelah itu aku bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah itu benar? Soalnya awan-awan disana besar-besar dan banyak sekali, masa iya awan yang besar seperti itu bisa menurunkan bola-bola kecil yang hampir seukuran dengan muntahan 'bola bulu' ku? Karena aku penasaran aku pun mulai bertanya kesana-kemari kepada teman-temanku, namun jawaban mereka sama seperti ku, mereka tidak tahu. Tetapi dari semua yang kutanya, ada beberapa yang menyebut bola-bola tersebut adalah salju, dan katanya bentuknya pun bukan seperti bola melainkan seperti bentuk bintang, hanya saja berbentuk agak rumit. Aku bingung dengan perkataan mereka, namun seiring aku mencari tahu akhirnya aku pun mengerti dan sadar bahwa bola atau bintang yang bernama salju itulah yang paling kubenci, soalnya salju tersebut terbuat dari air.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Ditambah lagi salju turun dari langit, membuatku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk berjalan ditengah-tengah jalan. Hari ini para manusia agak ramai, dan rasanya mereka semua seperti sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu yang ada di rumah-rumah yang memiliki makanan-makanan enak disekitar sini.

Kruuu~

Ugh, gara-gara melihat mereka memakan daging segar di depanku, aku jadi lapar. Apalagi saat melihat makanan kesukaan ku yang terpampang indah diatas meja bundar dekat kaca yang tak jauh dari posisi ku berjongkok.

Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan ikan tuna, sudah berapa bulan ya? Heemm, mungkin sudah hampir setengah tahun kali ya? Mataku membelalak dan bola mataku melebar ketika melihat begitu hikmatnya para manusia disana memakan makanan kesukaanku, dan rasanya air liurku mulai mengucur keluar dari mulutku, haaahh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin memakan ikan disana, ano...tapi bagaimana ya? Pintu rumah-rumah disini berbeda dengan pintu rumah-rumah yang lain, soalnya pintu di rumah-runah disekitar sini semuanya tidak memiliki kenop pintu, dan juga tidak ada sela-sela kecil yang bisa memasukkan tanganku. Dan lagi pintunya terbuat dari kaca bukan dari kertas atau kayu lunak, jadi aku tidak bisa mencakar atau menyobek-nyobeknya.

"Ayo kita makan disana?"

"Hah? Tapi kan disini mahal, sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa aku punya uang banyak kok, kalo untukmu apapun akan kuberikan, hehe."

"Ah mou, kamu ini, ya udah kalo kamu maksa."

Aku menatap kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan kosong, tidak mengerti kenapa para manusia bisa melakukan sandar-sandaran dan manja-manjaan seperti kami bangsa kucing. Apakah mungkin hubungan asmara manusia dengan kucing sama? Atau mungkinkah manusia yang meniru kita? Memang sih aku masih belum cukup umur, soalnya umurku baru 1 tahun, dan badanku masih mungil. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku sering melihat kucing-kucing yang lain bermesraan seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku.

Mataku membelalak ketika melihat kedua pintu rumah ini terbuka ketika mereka berdua berdiri didepan pintu, dan kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, mereka sepertinya tidak menyentuh apapun, mereka hanya berdiri didepan pintu menunggu beberapa saat dan pintunya langsung terbuka. Wow ajaib sekali! Pikirku, hingga akhirnya aku berfikir untuk berjongkok didepan pintu tersebut bermaksud untuk meniru tindakan kedua manusia tadi.

Sudah 2 menit aku berdiri didepan pintu kaca ini, tetapi tidak ada respon dari si pintu. Apa mungkin aku salah gaya? Atau apakah aku harus berdiri? Tetapi aku tidak bisa berdiri, aku hanya bisa berjongkok, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Heeeh! Shooo! Pergi kau kucing, menghalangi pelanggan saja! Shoo!" usir salah orang yang tanpa kusadari ada disebelahku. Dia memakai pakaian hitam putih yang sepertinya terbuat dari kain yang tebal.

"Sana! Pergi!" usirnya lagi seraya berjalan dua langkah didepan ku sambil menginjak-injak kakinya ke tanah seolah seperti menggertakku agar pergi dari posisinya sekarang, tetapi aku tidak mau pergi, aku harus masuk dan makan ikan disa...

Bugh!

Ugh! Kepalaku ditendang olehnya sehingga aku harus terlempar ke jalan raya dan terguling-guling disana. Dan sialnya, ada motor yang melaju kencang kearahku yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk berdiri dari tanah. Mataku membelalak dan seluruh tubuhku membeku ketika melihat cahaya silau motor itu menyenter mataku serta suara klakson yang memecahkan telinga.

TIN...TIN...TIN!

-x-x-x-x-

Hosh...hosh...hosh

Aku terbaring di tanah yang paling nyaman disana, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh badanku yang sakit serta kaki kiriku yang sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Gara-gara kejadian tadi, kaki kiriku harus dijadikan korban lindas si motor, karena hal itu darah terus saja mengucur dari kakiku. Rasanya sakit! Sakit banget! Bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan respon dari si kaki kiri, soalnya dari tadi aku selalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Ugh, saat aku terdiam seperti ini, rasanya rasa sakit di kaki ku ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan lagi seluruh nafasku terasa berat karena menahan rasa nyeri ini. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mataku terasa lelah, dan rasanya seluruh pemandangan yang kulihat di mataku ini jadi blur semua, dan suara-suara orang berlalu lalang juga semakin lama semakin pelan seperti suara lonceng menara yang berposisi sangat jauh dari sini.

Entah kenapa diriku seolah seperti kelelahan, dan rasanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Tetapi kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak nanti saja, dirumah-rumah yang memiliki perabotan-perabotan nyaman yang bisa kujadikan sandaran, contoh seperti dibawah tatami indah yang hangat atau menyandar dan beristirahat didekat 'Tong yang mengeluarkan api'.

"Are?"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih kumiliki, aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandangi orang yang menatapku didepanku. Dia adalah seorang anak kecil, atau bisa dibilang manusia 'betina' kecil yang memiliki rambut indigo sebahu.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Nyaaann~"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo menginap dirumah ku," katanya lagi seolah seperti mengerti bahasa ku. Sudah jelas-jelas aku cuma bilang 'Siapa kau?' bukannya 'Izinkan aku menginap'.

"Ya ampun, kakimu berdarah, lukamu harus disembuhkan, ayo ikut aku!" seru nya lagi sambil melesat menggendongku dan memelukku.

"Nyaan...nyaaann~!" yang artinya 'Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku!"

Bodohnya aku, kan dia tidak mengerti bahasaku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot berteriak? Ha-ah~ sulit dipercaya dan memalukan, kenapa aku harus digendong oleh manusia 'betina'? Tapi...kenapa ya...rasanya... aku tidak mampu memberontak dan mencakarnya, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, aku merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangat ini.

**Tsuzuku...**

Selamat malam, perkenalkan namaku di sini asa-monogatari, kalian bisa panggil aku asamono atau asa saja boleh ;)

Aneh ya? Kan arti Asa-Monogatari (Cerita pada pagi hari) eh update nya malah tengah malem, :D

Yah, habis mau bagaimana lagi, udah kebelet nih, semenjak kemaren aku buat akun, aku harus nunggu 14 jam agar akun ku aktif dan bisa publish fic, jadi buat perayaan (Mungkin gak terlalu penting) aku update malem", hehe

**!Warning!*SEDIKIT SPOILER*!Warning!**

(Jangan dibaca kalo mau penasaran untuk chapter lanjutannya)

Di fic diatas aku menceritakan kalo Naruto adalah seekor kucing, dan Hinata adalah majikannya. Mereka bertemu ketika turun hujan salju, dan lagi itu hari pertama musim salju. Hinata berumur 8 tahun dan Naruto berumur 1 tahun ( kalian tahu lah umur hewan gimana? ;)). Awalnya Naruto sensi dengan Hinata, soalnya Naruto adalah tipe kucing yang sulit membiasakan diri dengan manusia, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto pun mulai semakin akrab dan menerima Hinata disisinya (cie elah). Semenjak itu mereka selalu bersama, bermain bersama dan bahkan tidur bersama (WHAT!), sampai akhirnya Hinata beranjak berumur 13 tahun. Kini Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi kucing dewasa, namun hal itu tidak membuat Hinata menjauh dari Naruto (biasanya kan orang mah mau pelihara hewan kalo masih kecil doang disayang, ntar mah kalo udah gede dibuang). Bagi Hinata meskipun Naruto sudah besar dan berumur 6 tahun, keimutan dan kelucuan wajah Naruto gak pernah berubah, bahkan dia makin sayang sama Naruto (Cie cie). Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, gara-gara ibu dan ayah Hinata cerai karena ayah Hinata melakukan hubungan gelap sama perempuan lain, Hinata mau gak mau harus pindah sekolah serta rumah, soalnya mulai hari itu, dia akan tinggal bersama dengan ibunya. Dan yang paling buruk, hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, yang memang pada saat itu sedang keluar karena ada masalah. Sepulang nya dia kerumah, tanpa ia sadari ternyata rumah Hinata telah kosong, dan tertulis papan nama 'Dijual cepat' didepan gerbang rumah. Naruto tentu saja shock dan berlari mencari Hinata. Tetapi naas, ketika Naruto berlari keluar gang, dirinya malah berakhir ditabrak oleh mobil sedan yang waktu itu memang sedang melaju cepat kearahnya hingga akhirnya Naruto pun mati di tempat karena kehabisan banyak darah (hiks...hiks), tetapi anehnya saat dirinya 'belum percaya' udah mati, dirinya berada disebuah tempat, entah tempat apa namanya. Dia bertemu seekor kucing misterius yang memiliki bulu putih bersih dengan mata merah menyala-nyala, si kucing misterius itu dan Naruto banyak sekali melakukan perdebatan karena Naruto yang selalu memaksa agar kembali ke 'dunianya' untuk menemui Hinata, padahal dia sudah mati. Karena si kucing misterius itu lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto, si kucing putih pun menuruti permintaan Naruto, tetapi ketika dirinya ingin dilemparkan ke 'dunianya' lagi, dia malah minta satu permintaan lagi, dan bahkan menurut bangsa kucing, permintaannya itu adalah permintaan yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, permintaannya ialah 'Berubah menjadi manusia', katanya sih alasannya agar bisa lebih merespon kendaraan yang lewat, kan manusia besar (Kalo namanya maut gak kenal bentuk keless). Kucing misterius itu memang menuruti permintaannya lagi, tapi dengan beberapa syarat, yaitu...

**!Warning!*SPOILER BERAKHIR*!Warning!**

Mau tahu persyaratan dan lanjutannya apa? Baca aja ya sampe Chapter terakhir, haha :D#gubrak!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Cute Cat**

**Rate : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Ntar ada Pairing lagi)**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship, Comedy, Tragedy**

**Chapter 1**

**=Little Cat 'PET'=**

**Author: Asa-Monogatari**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Miss Typo, EYD ampar-amparan (?), dan AU**

**Note: Saya cuma mau berbagi hobi saya ke para readers. Dan cerita ini cuma fiksi jadi dimohon untuk membacanya dengan pikiran terbuka ya..**

**For Flamers!**

***!NO ENTRY!***

**=Hinata POV=**

Aku memandangi tepi jalanan Shibuya dari kaca mobil. Dengan mengedipkan mata tak percaya, aku menggerakkan kepalaku sebisanya untuk memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Aku kaget, melihat sore ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang mampir di sekitar toko di Shibuya, padahal dua hari yang lalu, jalan ini tidak seramai sekarang, ataukah memang karena musim ini adalah musim dingin, jadi mereka semua berbelanja untuk persiapan melawan musim dingin?.

Sore ini aku dan keluargaku sedang keluar untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya sih ini permintaanku yang meminta mereka untuk makan diluar sehingga mereka harus mengajukan cuti 1 hari. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, bahkan dirumah pun mereka berdua selalu saja berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas tidak jelas yang memusingkan kepala. Momen seperti ini jarang sekali kudapatkan, jadi aku berfikir untuk makan bersama diluar. Yah, hitung-hitung sambil cari perhatian dari mereka.

Ayahku bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Ayahku berwajah tampan, yang memiliki mata manik berwarna lavender. Ayahku berambut panjang, kira-kira panjangnya sekitar ketiak. Dan juga ayahku memiliki wajah yang oval, sehingga jika kita lihat lebih teliti maka ayahku lebih kelihatan seperti perempuan daripada laki-laki. Ayahku berumuran 42 tahun, namun tidak kelihatan tuh kulit tua nya (Keriput). Soalnya ayahku selalu merawat wajahnya, bahkan kulitnya. Katanya sih itu demi customer agar mau membeli produk perusahaan kita. Memang iya ya? Kalau mau produk kita laris, wajah kita harus mulus juga? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran orang dewasa.

Sekarang giliran ibuku, ibuku bernama Hyuuga Hikari. Ibuku mantan model, jadi tak heran kalau ibuku sangat cantik dan memiliki kulit mulus dan putih layaknya susu. Ibuku juga memiliki mata manik yang senada dengan ayah, dan rambutnya pun sama panjangnya dengan ayah. Ibuku memiliki bentuk kepala bulat, namun tidak tembam, hanya kelihatan bulat. Warna rambutnya senada denganku, yaitu berwarna indigo, dan parasnya juga tidak beda jauh dari ku, yang beda hanya bentuk rambut saja, sebab rambutku pendek. Terkadang aku suka membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ada orang yang salah paham diluar sana ketika melihat ayah dan ibu berjalan beriringan, mungkin bakal shock kali ya orang itu, habis sudah tertipu dengan yang satunya (Maksudku ayah).

Dan satu hal lagi, yang bagiku misteri adalah kenapa keluarga ayahku semuanya berambut panjang? Bahkan kakak angkatku bernama Hyuuga Neji juga berambut panjang. Itulah yang selalu kupertanyakan. Kata ayah, memanjangkan rambut adalah tradisi keluarga mereka, tetapi menurutku tradisi itu aneh. Soalnya mereka itu cowok, nanti orang bisa salah paham kalau melihat mereka, apalagi kalau dilihat dari belakang. Aku memang berumur 8 tahun, tetapi kalau masalah pola fikir dan sifat, mungkin aku kelihatan dewasa, sebab aku di didik keras oleh ayahku, sehingga jadi beginilah aku. Pada umur 8 tahun, yang seharusnya tugasnya cuma main, makan, tidur jadi mandiri dengan segala hal.

"Kita sampai, disini terkenal dengan ikan cumi nya loh," ujar ayah sambil memarkir mobil.

Dan sekarang disini lah kami. Di depan restoran yang dilengkapi dengan dekorasi sederhana namun unik, serta embel-embel patung seafood lengkap dengan maskot lucu berbentuk ikan tuna yang menjaga stand pintu depan untuk menyambut pengunjung. Posisi restoran ada di tengah-tengah tempat parkir, jadi ada dua jalan dari arah kanan dan arah kiri. Karena posisi mobil ayah terparkir di sebelah kiri dan juga membuntuti restoran, jadi kami mulai berjalan menuju restoran dari arah sebelah kiri. Ketika kami mulai berjalan menuju pintu restoran, kami di dahulukan oleh dua orang cewek dan cowok yang datang dari arah berlawanan dari kami. Dan pada saat yang sama, ayahku mencoba membentak mereka karena telah bertindak tidak sopan kepada kami, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, ibuku mencoba menenangkan emosi ayah dengan ucapan lembutnya agar tetap bersabar. Dan hasilnya emosi ayahku pun mulai mereda. Memang, kalau masalah menenangkan emosi, ibuku paling jago. Di keluarga kami, cuma ibuku yang bisa menenangkan emosi ayah, kalau aku dan kakak angkatku, mana mungkin bisa...ayahku sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Tapi jangan salah juga. Ibuku juga bisa marah, bahkan ekspresi nya itu lebih menyeramkan dari ayah. Huh, membayangkan wajah emosi ibu saja, aku sudah merinding.

Lalu, tepat ketika sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke restoran, aku melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu kuning keemasan yang berjongkok memandangi kami, atau mungkin memandangi sepasang kekasih itu. Tatapan mata kucing itu terlihat melebar, seolah seperti terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya terkejut? Mungkinkah dua sepasang kekasih ini? Apakah mungkin mereka pemilik kucing itu? Tetapi kelihatannya, kucing itu bukan kucing peliharaan melainkan kucing liar. Sebab bulu-bulu kuning keemasannya terlihat agak kusut dan tak terawat, dan juga kucing itu tidak memiliki kalung sebagai tanda hewan peliharaan. Lagipula kalau kucing itu adalah kucing peliharaan, maka seharusnya si cowok atau cewek menggendong mereka dong? Atau meninggalkan mereka dirumah, soalnya restoran ini tidak menerima hewan peliharaan untuk masuk kedalam. Terus kalau kucing itu bukan hewan peliharaan mereka, lalu kenapa kucing itu mengarahkan matanya kearah sini terus? Aku jadi penasaran?

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Suara lembut ibu yang seperti seruling merdu itu menyadarkanku dari pemikiran kerasku tentang kucing itu. Lalu, aku menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab pertanyaan ibu bahwa "Tidak ada apa-apa," sebab walaupun aku menjelaskannya kepada ibu, ibu tidak mungkin bisa mengerti maksud perkataanku dan hanya menyimpulkan bahwa itu cuma 'Pemikiran anak-anak' yang semestinya disepelekan.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo masuk," lanjut ibuku menyahuti dan kemudian menggenggam tangan kiriku dan menuntun ku masuk kedalam restoran bersama ayah. Meskipun saat ini aku memakai sarung tangan, namun rasa hangat tangan ibu masih sangat terasa di kulitku. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kasih sayang ibu. Bisa menembus apapun meskipun itu adalah pakaian setebal apapun.

Selang beberapa menit kami mencari meja kosong, akhirnya kami mendapatkan meja paling bagus di restoran ini. Apalagi kalau bukan di dekat jendela. Momen nya sangat tepat sekali, pada saat kami duduk, lampu-lampu di jalan Shibuya mulai menyala, menyinari sekitar jalan kota Shibuya yang semakin indah dengan cahaya lampu yang berkilauan yang didominasi dengan lampu-lampu toko-toko lain dan gedung-gedung sekitar. Kalau begini, aku lama-lama bisa betah disini.

"Hinata, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya ayah yang memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku, sup miso cumi lengkap dengan sayuran brokoli sebagai pencuci mulutku. Dan untuk minumnya, aku mau es jeruk," sahut ku dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawannya dari ayah.

Ayahku tersenyum saat mendapati senyuman ku dan kemudian mengacak-acak puncak rambutku dengan gemasnya, karena merasa bangga dengan pesananku dan juga jawabanku yang terdengar dewasa. Sebab anak-anak kecil seumuranku tidak pernah memesan sup miso cumi melainkan makanan-makanan yang tidak sehat dan tidak seimbang nutrisinya, seperti daging atau makanan-makanan yang tidak memiliki nutrisi apa-apa. Dan juga kadang, anak-anak kecil seumuranku pasti bakal memesan makanan tambahan seperti es krim dan sebagainya sebagai makanan penutup, yang tentu saja sangat tidak meyehatkan bagi tenggorokan.

"Kalau kamu, _anata?"_ lanjut ayahku menawari ibu yang duduk disebelahku.

"Kalau aku salad saja, dan minumannya disamakan saja sama Hinata, sedang diet soalnya," sahut ibu sembari merendahkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Are? Apakah ibu gemuk, tapi kelihatannya bodo ibu biasa-biasa saja, tidak kelihatan gendut atau berlemak, malahan terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti? Apa mungkin karena berat badan wanita kalau sudah beranjak usia matang jadi tidak menentu... Ah biarin saja lah, mungkin aku bakal mengerti kalau sudah besar nanti.

"Haha, baiklah. Tolong satu porsi sup miso cumi nya satu, salad satu, sup tofu satu, dua gelas es jeruk, dan 1 cappucino. Dan jangan lupa makanan penutup untuk anakku, brokoli yang masih segar ya..." seru ayahku menjelaskan pesanan kami dengan teliti, dan waitress bertugas mencatat pesanan kami dengan senyuman.

Beberapa menit setelah waitress itu pergi, kami banyak berbincang-bincang, dari mulai membicarakan tentang sekolahku, nilai-nilai ku disekolah sampai tentang keadaan kak Neji yang bersekolah di Korea. Sebenarnya kalau mau tahu, umur kak Neji dan umurku adalah sama. Hal yang membuat kak Neji lebih tua dariku karena bulan kami berdua. Kalau aku lahirnya bulan Desember sedangkan kak Neji bulan Juli. Karena hal itulah, aku menganggap Neji sebagai kakak.

Jujur saja, aku iri dengan kak Neji. Selain karena kak Neji sangat diperhatikan oleh ayah, kak Neji juga bersekolah di luar negeri. Seakan-akan seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh dari ayah. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, rencana untuk membawa dan menyekolahkan kak Neji ke luar negeri juga termasuk tradisi keluarga ayah. Di tradisi keluarga ayah, anak laki-laki harus sekolahkan tinggi-tinggi dan diberikan perhatian yang khusus agar ketika dewasa nanti mereka bisa memberikan keberuntungan kepada keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan untuk anak perempuan malah sebaliknya. Anak perempuan tidak diperbolehkan hidup mewah, contohnya seperti di sekolahkan keluar negri serta diberikan perhatian yang berlebih. Tugas orang tua kepada anak perempuannya adalah seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ialah mendidik anak perempuannya dengan keras agar bisa menjadi anak yang mandiri dan berguna serta patuh sama suami saat beranjak dewasa dan menikah nanti.

Sebagai anak perempuan ayah, aku memang menerima tradisi ayahku itu, tetapi terkadang aku juga merasa terkekang setiap kali ayahku keras padaku dalam mengajariku. Sebab aku hanya anak perempuan biasa, yang lemah oleh kata-kata keras dan tegas. Serta tenaga yang terbatas. Aku sangat beruntung, saat ini ayahku tidak terlihat tegas. Sekarang ayah lebih mudah tersenyum dan terlihat menyayangiku. Yah meskipun aku tahu rasa sayang ayahku kepadaku tidak melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada kak Neji. Namun hal itu sudah cukup membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Mungkin alasan kenapa ayah hari ini tidak kelihatan keras, karena sedang mood baik.

Ketika kami sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang, terdengar suara decitan keras yang melekikkan telinga dari arah luar. Karena suara mengejutkan tersebut, semua termasuk keluargaku yang berada direstoran tentu saja terkejut dan refleks mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Aku mengeluh kesal ketika tahu kalau suara lekikkan yang mengejutkan tadi berasal dari pengendara motor yang sedang mabuk. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga menyumpahi orang mabuk itu karena sudah seenaknya mengendarai motor dalam keadaan mabuk. Karena sikapnya itu bukan hanya merugikan diri sendiri, tetapi juga merugikan orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Benar-benar orang itu, mabuk pada jam-jam segini," ejek ayahku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya. Dasar," jawab ibu menyetujui.

"Orang itu seharusnya tahu diri, kalau dia sadar sedang mabuk, semestinya dia tidak usah naik kendaraan. Akan lebih aman kalau dia naik taksi," dengusku menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya, untung saja kak Neji tidak seperti dia."

Jawaban ayah kepadaku itu membuatku kecewa, mengapa ayah malah melontarkan nama kak Neji saat kita sedang berbicara? Padahal rencanaku berkata demikian agar aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari ayah. Perhatian yang keluar dari mulut ayah yang mengatakan bahwa dia bangga dengan jawabanku. Mengapa harus kak Neji yang keluar dari mulutnya? Aku berfikir demikian, bukan berarti aku membenci kak Neji. Tidak! Aku tidak membencinya! Malahan sebaliknya, aku menyukainya! Menyukainya sebagai seorang kakak, dia kakak yang baik, jadi aku tidak bisa membencinya. Hanya saja aku iri. Iri karena ayah terlalu banyak memperhatikan dan membicarakan kak Neji. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah tradisi, tetapi setidaknya berilah kasih sayang yang lebih juga padaku, bukan hanya kak Neji...

"Iya, tetapi untung juga Hinata tidak sekeras dan sekasar pengendara motor itu," ujar ibuku ditengah kesibukan ku sendiri sambil merangkul bahuku dan memelukku dengan eratnya.

Aku terbelalak. Apa mungkin ibuku menyadari ekspresi ku? Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah mungkin tadi aku lengah? Tidak! Jelas-jelas tadi aku menyembunyikan wajah sedihku dengan sempurna! Tetapi mengapa ibu bisa tahu?

Aku beralih memandangi ibu. Memandanginya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. Tetapi ibuku, yang menyadari tatapan ku hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang terlihat sangat hangat dan tulus dari senyuman yang sering kulihat. Dan kemudian, tanpa ku sadari ibuku mulai mengeratkan pelukannya ke bahuku dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke sisinya, membuat pipiku memerah semerah tomat karena malu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata itu 'kan perempuan..."

Aku mendongahkan kepalaku ketika mendengar penuturan ayah. Dan hatiku rasanya seperti melompat kesenangan, apalagi saat aku melihat senyuman lebar ayah yang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Karena aku percaya, Hinata tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu."

Wajahku yang memerah, semakin memerah ketika mendengar pujian ayah lagi. Dan bibir ini sudah tak kuat menahan senyuman penuh kesenangan ini, sehingga seperti inilah sekarang...aku tersenyum dengan rasa puas yang keluar dari dalam hatiku.

-x-x-x-x-

Tak terasa hari sudah larut, aku yang masih kenyamanan dengan suasana di restoran ini mau tidak mau harus pulang. Padahal aku sedang asyik-asyiknya membicarakan (memamerkan) hasil pekerjaan tanganku kepada ayah dan ibu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cepat atau lambat, kita harus meninggalkan restoran ini, mana mungkin kita terus berada disini. Restoran ini juga perlu tutup, bukan?

Tetapi, hal yang benar-benar membuatku merasa kehilangan selain berjalan keluar dari restoran ini adalah karena suasana keluarga yang sudah tak bisa kurasakan lagi. Besok, ayah dan ibuku akan kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka, dan tentu saja tak akan memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk memperhatikanku. Ayah akan mulai bersikap tegas dan dingin lagi padaku, tidak akan pernah lagi bersikap lembut dan murah senyum seperti sekarang. Dan ibu pasti hanya memiliki waktu untuk memasak saja, tidak akan memiliki waktu lebih dan membelai rambutku seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Suara ibuku membuatku tersentak dan refleks mendongahkan kepalaku untuk memandangi ibu.

"Kamu kelihatan tidak senang?" lanjut ibu seraya berjalan satu langkah didepan ku dan berjongkok didepanku. Sedangkan ayah sedang menghidupkan mobil kami.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, ibu."

Aku tidak bisa jujur kepada ibu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengutarakannya, tetapi rasanya mulutku tidak mau mengikuti keinginanku ini, seakan-akan diriku ini dikuasai oleh rasa ego yang tidak mau kehilangan momen _face by face _kami. Dan jadi beginilah kami, hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam sampai pada akhirnya ayah memanggil kami dengan klakson mobilnya.

Seiring mobil berjalan menuju rumah, aku memandangi kaca mobil dengan fikiran yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Memikirkan 'apa yang harus kulakukan esok harinya?'. Lalu, saat mobil kami melaju ke jalan 3 Shibuya, mataku menangkap sesosok seekor kucing berbulu kuning keemasan tengah terbaring lemas. Kucing itu, bukankah kucing itu yang kulihat di restoran tadi? Mengapa dia terbaring disana? Apakah ia kedinginan? Pikir ku bertanya-tanya dengan alis berkerut.

Tetapi saat jarak mobilku dan kucing itu sudah agak dekat. Aku pun terbelalak, terkejut bahwa kucing itu ternyata memang kedinginan, dan kelihatannya kondisi kucing itu sedang sekarat. Sebab, deru nafasnya kelihatan tidak teratur dengan mulut ternganga! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus menolong kucing itu sebelum terlambat! Tetapi bagaimana?! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya?

Apakah aku harus menyuruh ayah menghentikan mobilnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ayah marah padaku? Aku takut ayah membentakku. Tapi dilain sisi, aku juga tidak mau kucing malang itu mati di sana. Ah! Masa bodoh lah!

"Ayah! Tolong hentikan mobilnya!" jeritku sekeras mungkin, membuat ibu dan ayah tersentak kaget dan refleks menghentikan mobil.

Dan ketika tahu mobil ayah sudah berhenti, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung melesat turun dari mobil dan kemudian berlari menghampiri kucing malang itu. Suara ibu dan ayah yang memanggil ku tidak membuatku berhenti berlari, sebab tekadku sudah bulat! Nyawa adalah yang terpenting! Bukan yang lainnya! Kataku dalam hati dengan rasa antusias.

"Are?"

Begitulah yang kukatakan saat aku berdiri didepan kucing malang itu. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat saat memandangiku, sehingga membuat bulu kuning keemasannya jadi terlihat tidak terang seperti sebelumnya. Dan bulu-bulu kuning keemasan yang melapisi tubuh kecilnya pun tengah ditimpah oleh bola-bola salju yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa diam saja! Aku harus membersihkan tumpukan salju itu di tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" seru ku menanyakan kondisinya sembari berjongkok didepannya dan membersihkan tumpukan salju di tubuh serta telinga panjangnya, meskipun aku tidak tahu dia mengerti bahasaku atau tidak.

"Nyaaaann~"

Dia menyahuti! Mungkinkah dia mengerti bahasaku? Aku tidak menyangka, hewan ternyata bisa mengerti bahasa manusia? Kalau aku tidak salah, dia pasti mengatakan untuk mengajaknya kerumah! Tenang, niatku memang begitu, aku akan membawamu kerumahku! Jadi kamu tidak perlu meminta.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo menginap dirumahku," balas ku tersenyum sembari beralih membersihkan sedikit salju yang melapisi kakinya.

"Ya ampun, kakimu berdarah, lukamu harus disembuhkan, ayo ikut aku!" jeritku panik saat menyadari luka pada kaki kirinya dan kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan ku sebelum akhirnya aku berlari secepat mungkin kearah mobil kami.

Kucing ini terus memberontak di pelukan ku seiring diriku yang berlari menuju mobil. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak memperdulikannya, lagipula kucing liar memang seperti ini kalau dengan orang yang pertama kali ia temui. Apalagi kalau kucing tersebut adalah kucing yang sulit bergaul atau jarang dimanjakan. Jadi, aku maklumi saja dan terus menggendong nya di pelukan ku serta menyelimutinya dengan syal ku agar kucing ini tetap hangat.

"Hinata! Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan!" teriak ayahku setibanya aku didepan ayah dan ibu. Aku yang mendapatkan bentakkan dari ayah itu hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala menahan air mata.

Meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa hal Ini pasti akan terjadi, rasa takutku kepada ayah tak akan pernah berubah. Mau bagaimana pun aku menahan dan mencoba melawan rasa takutku, hasilnya pasti akan tetap sama seperti kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi.

"_Anata, _jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini kan tempat umum," ujar ibuku membujuk ayahku yang saat ini tengah diluapi oleh emosi yang luar biasa.

"Ma-maaf ayah," jawabku mencoba memberanikan diri, namun masih dengan kepala menunduk karena aku masih belum berani memandangi wajah ayah yang saat ini kuyakini sangat meyeramkan.

"Hinata, bisa jelaskan kepada kami berdua, mengapa kamu melakukan itu?" sambung ibuku setelah ibu berjongkok didepanku dan mengangkat dagu ku lembut sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah cantik ibu.

"Maaf ibu, sebenarnya aku...ingin menyelamatkan kucing ini," jawabku parau sembari menunjukkan kucing kuning keemasan yang kubaluti syal kepada ibu dengan ekspresi masih ketakutan.

Ibuku ternganga sekaligus berkedip saat melihat kucing yang kutunjukkan, dan ayah yang berdiri dibelakang nya cuma mengerutkan kening kearahku, seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya heran dengan tingkah lakuku. Lalu tak lama kemudian ibuku mulai tertawa geli, bahkan karena saking gelinya, ibu sampai lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

Aku menatap ibu tidak percaya, sebab ini adalah kali pertama beliau tertawa sebebas itu. Setahuku, ibuku adalah seorang perempuan yang pintar menjaga image, karena ibu diajarkan tata krama yang baik oleh kakek dan nenek. Tetapi, ibuku yang sekarang...seakan seperti bukan diri ibu yang sebenarnya. Seakan ibu dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang entah apa? sehingga membuat ibu jadi menggila seperti ini.

"Hikari, kau kenapa?! Hoi! Sadarlah! Kita ditempat umum...Hikari!" seru ayah panik sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu ibu yang tertawa tanpa henti, sambil terkadang mendongahkan kepalanya ke segala arah dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

-x-x-x-x-

**=Normal POV=**

Sang dokter hewan yang dikunjungi oleh keluarga Hyuuga kini tengah sibuk menyuntik kaki Naruto yang terluka dengan antibiotik setelah sekian menit Naruto menolak untuk diperiksa. Dan setelahnya selesai, dia memberikan plester serta pembalut khusus kepada kaki kecil sebelah kiri-belakang Naruto untuk mengurangi aliran darah serta rasa nyeri pada lukanya.

Hinata Hyuuga, yang notabene 'majikan' kucing itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah manapun selain kaca jendela ruang operasi kucing peliharaan nya itu. Seakan dirinya takut kucing nya itu di beri sesuatu yang macam-macam kepada dokter hewan itu, meskipun sebenarnya dirinya tahu bahwa dokter hewan itu sedang mencoba menyembuhkan luka si kucing. Dilain sisi, kedua orang tuanya, yakni Hiashi dan Hikari. Menemani Hinata di sofa pengunjung sembari mengajaknya mengobrol untuk membuang waktu di klinik hewan itu, namun usaha mereka untuk mengobrol dengan anaknya, entah kenapa rasanya selalu tidak pernah nyambung dan keluar dari pembicaraan. Ibunya sih bisa memakluminya, sebab dia bisa langsung mengerti hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dan mata Hinata, namun ayahnya tidak. Sikap tegas sekaligus kerasnya itulah yang membuat ayahnya itu merasa tidak terima dengan sikap Hinata. Tetapi, meskipun begitu ayahnya tidak bisa marah-marah disini, sebab di klinik ini tidak diperbolehkan berbicara keras-keras, tertawa pun tidak diperbolehkan (tertawa-tertawa kecil pengecualian) jadi mau tidak mau, Hiashi harus menahan emosinya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hikari," seru Hiashi setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ha'i, _anata,_" sahut Hikari lembut sembari tersenyum kearah Hiashi yang berada disebelah kirinya. Tetapi sebelum Hiashi melontarkan perkataannya lagi, sang dokter menyuruh salah satu dari orang tua Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang operasi, sehingga membuat Hikari dan Hiashi menghentikan obrolan mereka. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hikari dengan alis berkerut yang seolah mengatakan 'Kok bukan aku?'. Sebab, dia bingung. Soalnya sebelum mereka masuk ke klinik hewan ini, Hinata mendaftarkan namanya kedalam buku tamu, bukan ibu atau ayahnya. Hikari tentu saja mengerti maksud dari tatapan anaknya itu, dan dirinya juga memaklumi sikap Hinata yang kelihatan bingung tersebut. Sudah sewajarnya Hinata bingung atas panggilan dokter kepadanya atau suaminya, yang sebenarnya berniat ingin menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan Naruto, yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa dimengerti gadis seumuran Hinata. Dan juga, ini kan kali pertama ia mengunjungi klinik hewan, pikirnya sambil membelai rambut indigo Hinata lembut dan mengatakan "Hinata, mau masuk bersama ibu?" tetapi kemudian Hiashi mulai angkat bicara, dengan mengatakan "Hinata bisa sendiri, kenapa harus khawatir?" sehingga membuat Hikari serta Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hiashi.

"Tetapi _anata_, ini 'kan pertama kalinya dia di klinik hewan. Aku takut dia nanti kebingungan dengan penjelasan dokter," ujar Hikari khawatir.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Hinata adalah anakku, dia tidak mungkin bingung. Hinata sudah kuajarkan banyak kosakata yang sulit dimengerti bagi anak seumurannya," bantah Hiashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya, sehingga memberikan kesan tegas dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Ayah benar, aku yang akan masuk. Lagipula itu kucing ku dan juga aku yang menulis namaku di buku tamu, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku yang masuk," potong Hinata ketika Hikari mencoba membantah keputusan Hiashi.

"Tetapi Hinata, bukankah tadi dokter menyuruh ayah atau ibu yang masuk?" ujar Hikari sembari menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin masuk sendiri. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" balas Hinata dengan senyuman terlukis di bibir kecilnya dan kemudian memeluk ibu serta ayahnya secara bergiliran hingga akhirnya melesat berjalan menuju ruang operasi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata bisa sangat dewasa sekali," mulai Hikari ketika Hinata membuka pintu ruang operasi disana. Sebenarnya perkataannya itu bermaksud untuk menyindir Hiashi, sebab Hiashi kelihatan tidak perduli dengan Hinata dan selalu memaksa Hinata melakukan apapun sendirian.

"Tentu saja, dia itu anakku. Oh daripada hal itu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan obrolan kita sebelumnya," sahut Hiashi santai seakan tidak memperdulikan sindiran Hikari yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Eh?" tanya Hikari sambil menoleh kearah suaminya dengan alis berkerut.

Setelah Hinata tiba diruang operasi, dokter hewan itu memandangi Hinata keheranan dan lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang operasi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang saat itu sedang memandangi Naruto resah di tempat tidur berukuran kecil yang diisi dengan kapuk secukupnya.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san, saya memanggil salah satu dari anda, mengapa anak anda yang masuk kedalam?" panggil sang dokter yang notabene pria tersebut. Dan Hiashi serta Hikari yang dimaksud

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan anak saya yang mengurusnya," balas Hiashi sopan.

"Tetapi saya ingin menjelaskan hasil pengecekkan serta dosis obat yang akan saya berikan nanti kepada kucing anda, kalau anak anda yang masuk...saya ragu akan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, anak saya pasti mengerti," potong Hiashi lagi dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Anak saya memang masih kecil, tapi itu hanya bagian luarnya saja, jadi percayakan saja padanya," lanjut Hiashi mencoba meyakinkan sang dokter, dan Hikari hanya tertawa kecil mendengar suara lucu suaminya yang mencoba memaksa dokter tersebut untuk mempercayai Hinata.

"B-baiklah," jawab sang dokter gemetaran ketika mendapatkan tatapan menakutkan dari Hiashi, dan kemudian berbisik "Orang tua yang aneh," kepada dirinya sendiri saat kembali menutup pintu ruang operasi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" mulai Hikari bertanya ketika sang dokter sudah merapatkan pintunya.

"Ini soal tadi," balas Hiashi to the point.

"Tadi?" ulang Hikari sambil mengerutkan kening kepada suaminya.

"Iya, aku ingin bertanya mengapa kamu tertawa sekeras itu di jalanan tadi?"

"Haha, jadi kamu kaget ya?" balas tanya Hikari sembari tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku kaget! Selama 9 tahun kita menikah, kejadian tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Setahuku, kamu itu dari keluarga terhormat serta mantan model yang lebih mengutamakan kesopanan, tetapi kejadian tadi...entah kenapa rasanya seperti..."

"Kenapa? Apakah kamu risih dengan sifatku?" potong Hikari sedikit dingin.

"Eh? Bukan begitu, aku hanya bingung saja."

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku juga kaget dengan diriku sendiri," ujar Hikari sambil menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, diikuti dengan menyilangkan kaki kanan jenjangnya diatas kaki kirinya dan kedua tangan yang ia lipat ke dada, sehingga terlihat bahwa dirinya juga bingung dengan sifat anehnya tadi.

"Hah? Jawaban apa itu?" balas Hiashi sambil menyipitkan mata kearahnya, sebab dirinya tidak percaya dengan ucapan istrinya itu.

"Hehe, bercanda. Aku hanya tidak kuat menahan tawa saja melihat Hinata yang seperti tadi," balas Hikari agak tidak jelas karena menahan tawa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Masih ingat hadiah yang kita berikan kepada Hinata 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hikari lagi setelahnya agak lebih tenang.

"Waktu itu kita memberikannya kelinci," lanjut Hikari sebelum Hiashi sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Saat itu Hinata protes dengan hadiah yang kita berikan. Katanya, dia hanya ingin ponsel, bukan kelinci yang memberikan kesan kekanakan padanya. Sehingga membuat kelinci yang kita berikan terlantar begitu saja, dan akhirnya mati karena tak terawat."

"Kan waktu itu sudah kubilang, berikan hadiah yang jauh lebih bermanfaat, tetapi kamu tidak pernah sedikitpun mendengarkanku..."

"Jujur saja, aku sedih pada Hinata yang saat itu. Hinata yang berhati dingin, yang lebih mementingkan kehidupan kesehariannya yang dipenuhi dengan kekangan dan penderitaan. Aku masih ingat sekali tatapan matanya waktu itu. Tatapan nya sangat kosong, tidak memancarkan setitik cahaya kehidupan apapun di bola mata lavender nya. Tatapan itu, seolah seperti sangat menderita, kesepian dan kebingungan. Seharusnya anak perempuan seumurannya bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, bukannya diberikan batasan seperti yang kita lakukan selama ini," lirih Hikari sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tetapi itu memang tradisi keluarga kita. Kita tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolaknya. Kamu 'kan tahu kalau tradisi itu hancur, maka keluarga Hyuuga akan hancur dan tidak akan pernah memiliki masa depan lagi."

"Yah, aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti tradisi ini," lirih Hikari sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hikari," gumam Hiashi ketika mendapatkan setetes air mata yang mengucur di pipi kirinya.

"Tetapi ya sudahlah...yang penting aku bersyukur, sekarang Hinata lebih kelihatan ceria, dan cahaya matanya juga sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai kembali, meskipun kebebasan masih belum bisa ia rasakan. Sekarang Hinata lebih mudah tersenyum dan pengertian, yah, walaupun kita selalu mengabaikannya dan selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita, tetapi Hinata tetap berfikir positif dengan sikap kita dan terus mendukung kita," lanjut Hikari berusaha tersenyum sembari menghusap air mata yang berbekas di pipi putihnya.

"..."

"Kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya, oleh karena itu aku terharu saja dengan sikapnya yang berniat untuk menolong kucing itu, bahkan sekarang malah menjadi peliharaannya, haha. Padahal sebelumnya dia itu tak pernah perduli dengan hal kekanakan seperti ini," ujar Hikari ketika dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kaca ruang operasi, dimana saat itu terlihat Hinata yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Jadi, kau terharu?"

"Hm."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Bukannya menangis?"

"Refleks...kurasa, hehe."

"Ya ampun, tidak bisa kupercaya, ha-ah," hela Hiashi sambil menggelengkan kepala serta memijit dahinya keheranan.

Selang lima menit, Hinata pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi, sambil memeluk kucing kuning keemasan berbulu tipis yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di dadanya. Dan disusul oleh sang dokter yang membawa sebuah plastik berisi obat Naruto ditangannya.

"Kok kucingnya tidur?" tanya Hikari sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi, diikuti oleh Hiashi ketika Hinata tiba didepannya serta Hiashi.

"Bukan tidur sih, tapi diberikan obat penenang sama pak dokter. Soalnya dari tadi berontak terus," sahut Hinata sambil memajukan bibir jengkel. Dan sikapnya itu disambut Hikari dengan tawa-tawa kecil yang menciptakan suara aneh. Sedangkan Hiashi menghela nafas maklum bermaksud mencoba menerima 'sisi lain' dari istrinya itu.

"Maaf, ini obat yang perlu di konsumsi oleh kucing anda. Serta...ini," ikut sang dokter sesampainya disana, sembari mengarahkan plastik berisi obat dan lipatan kertas kepada Hiashi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiashi mengerutkan kening bingung saat melihat lipatan kertas itu dan kemudian menerimanya.

"Kertas berisi penjelasanku didalam, jika anda berkenan mohon dibaca. Disitu juga saya menulis resep serta waktu kapan saja kucing anda diberikan obat," sahut sang dokter sopan hingga kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk melayani pasien yang lain.

Hiashi mendecih kesal, merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan dokter itu. Sebab keputusannya itu seakan-akan membuat perkataannya tadi terlihat main-main. Dia sangat marah, bahkan karena saking marahnya, sampai-sampai rasanya kepalanya akan meledak. Hikari menyadari hal itu, jadi dirinya ambil tindakan untuk menarik Hiashi keluar dari rumah sakit, didukung oleh Hinata yang juga mencoba merayu Hiashi agar mengikuti perintah Hikari sekaligus juga untuk mendinginkan emosi Hiashi yang sudah di pangkal rambut.

-x-x-x-x-

**=Naruto POV=**

Nyaman sekali, tempat apa yang kutiduri ini, rasanya sangat lembut dan halus. Dan juga, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyusuri tubuhku. Kehangatan yang memiliki aroma yang rasanya familiar di hidungku. Aku mengendus sekali lagi, mencoba menikmati aroma yang harum ini. Aroma yang entah kenapa menjadi aroma yang sangat kusukai.

Nikmatnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali terus merasakan aroma ini sampai puas, menghirup nya sampai hidungku tersumbat dan bosan. Tetapi kurasa, aroma ini tak akan pernah mungkin membuatku bosan, malahan sebaliknya. Sebab hidungku sangat menikmati nya, serta perasaanku yang tak mau jauh dari aroma ini.

"Hmmpp..."

Sensor kedua telingaku menegak saat mendengar suara desahan pelan tadi! Suara desahan siapa itu? Dan kenapa rasanya suara itu sangat dekat sekali. Apa aku terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan aroma yang kuhirup ini, ataukah jangan-jangan aku masih bermimpi?

"Hmmp.."

Ugh, tubuhku terasa seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu. Aww, dan aku juga tidak bisa bergerak! Apa-apaan ini, apakah ini mimpi?! Kalau ini mimpi, kenapa rasanya mimpi ini sangat nyata? Naruto, kalau kau memang benar-benar sedang bermimpi, cobalah untuk sadar. Kalau kau tidak mau sadar, aku yakin mimpi ini akan membunuhmu! Jadi cepat sadar! Ayo sadar! Sadar!

"Unghh.."

"Nyaaaann!"

Aku menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan kakiku yang terluka dibentur oleh sesuatu. Dan karena hal itu, tubuhku pun juga ikut bereaksi, sehingga hasilnya kini diriku pun terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu dan mendapatkan diriku berada disebuah tempat tidur manusia dengan desain ruangan feminim. Aku memandangi ruangan ini sebisaku, memandangi setiap furniture serta tata ruang barang-barang mungil serta ke cewean di sekelilingku.

Dindingnya diberikan cat warna polkadot, lengkap dengan gambar-gambar kucing betina bertuliskan...ano...er... 'Hell-o Kit-ty' kurasa. Huh, rasanya diirku menyesal tidak mengikuti pelajaran membaca Mokuro-sensei. Ternyata benar yang dikatakannya, membaca itu penting untuk bangsa kucing, sebab kalau kita tersesat atau sedang jalan-jalan mencari makan, hal yang paling utama adalah membaca 'Nama jalan' untuk diingat. Telingaku rasanya melemas, sampai-sampai menutupi sebagian kepala berbuluku, dan tanpa ku sadari, diriku pun mengeong pelan dengan perasaan menyesal kepada Mokuro-sensei.

"Ungghh.."

Are? Suara itu? Bukankah suara itu cuma mimpi? Kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya lagi? Hei! Bukankah jelas-jelas aku sudah bangun! Mana mungkin aku bermimpi lagi, ya 'kan...er...tunggu dulu, biar kuingat-ingat lagi...kalau kulihat-lihat, ruangan ini memiliki luas 10 kali lipat dari tubuhku, tempat tidur manusia, barang-barang aksesoris serta boneka yang berukuran yang hampir seukuran denganku, serta...ada manusia 'betina' yang berada di sebelah kiriku...HAH! DISEBELAHKU!

Ke-ke-kenapa...ke-kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Padahal tadi aku tidak melihatnya...eto, kurasa aku memang tidak melihatnya sih, sebab dari tadi aku sibuk sendiri. Hehe, jadi malu nih. Eh? Aku agak sulit melihat wajahnya, soalnya setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan boneka diatas kepalanya, serta kedua tangan yang ia rebahkan diantara ujung hidung sampai bibir. Tetapi kalau kulihat-lihat, sepertinya aku kenal dengan manusia 'betina' ini? Warna rambut indigo pendek, berbulu mata panjang dan berwajah polos nan cantik.

Karena masih ragu, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampirinya, agar aku bisa lebih dekat melihat wajahnya. Namun saat dipertengahan jalan, aku tergoda dengan bahan halus berwarna polkadot yang ia pakai. Dan karena rasa penasaranku kepada bahan halus ini semakin bergelunjak, aku pun menyempatkan diri untuk mencakar-cakar bahan lembut di bagian pinggulnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Hungh..."

Waahh! bahannya! Bahannya robek karena diriku yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan kuku ku! Waduh bagaimana ini? Malah robeknya lumayan besar lagi, haahh! Padahal aku cuma berniat menyentuhnya saja, ini salahmu manusia! Kenapa kau malah berputar arah dan memunggungi ku saat aku sedang menyentuhnya! 'kan aku jadi refleks tahu!

Aku menghela nafas, karena merasa sangat bodoh memarahi manusia yang tengah tertidur. Mau bagaimana pun dan sekasar apapun aku memarahinya, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mendengar ku. Dan lagipula, meskipun dia mendengarnya pun pasti tak akan mengerti bahasaku. Aku dan dia berbeda. Dia manusia, sedangkan aku kucing. Bahasa kami jelas-jelas berbeda, untuk apa harus menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk masalah yang tiada hasilnya?

Daripada aku cuma duduk-duduk saja dibalik punggungnya. Lebih baik kalau aku cari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di ruangan manusia ini, dan lagipula kakiku sudah agak mendingan, yah walaupun nyerinya masih kurasakan, namun lumayan cukup lah untuk melompat dan berlari-lari kecil. Aku tahu hal itu masih beresiko pada kesembuhan kakiku, tapi berlama-lama disini juga beresiko bagiku, dan mungkin akan lebih besar resikonya.

"Hungh...eh? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Aku mati kutu! Belum sempat melompat menjauhinya, kakiku rasanya sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Apalagi saat dia beranjak bangun dan menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Hentikan! Hentikan senyumanmu itu! Kau hanya membuatku takut dan merinding.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jendela dibelakang nya ditutup rapat, dan pintu keluar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur ini pun juga tertutup rapat. Mau melompat dan menggapai kenop pintu itu pun aku tak mungkin bisa. Kakiku terlalu kecil, tak mungkin bisa menggapai kenop pintu itu!

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kakimu sudah lebih mendingan?" tanya gadis itu sembari merangkak mendekatiku.

"Nyaaaaannnn-nyan-nyannn!" bentak ku 'Jangan mendekat!' seraya mundur satu langkah sambil mendesis dan menyeringai galak kearahnya.

Manusia 'betina' itu langsung terdiam dengan mata terbelalak saat aku membentak nya. Aku tidak menyangka, dia bisa takut dengan desisan galakku. Sebab, sebelumnya aku pernah mendesis kepada manusia yang lain, tapi mereka tak sekalipun takut kepadaku, malahan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kemudian mulai menyiksaku. Tapi manusia yang satu ini...dia sangat ketakutan. Bahkan karena saking takutnya padaku, aku bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang menumpu di tempat tidur gemetaran. Manusia ini...bisa dibilang manusia pertama yang takut padaku.

Aku agak menyesal dengan perbuatanku yang telah membentaknya. Tapi, meskipun diriku menyesal, bukan berarti aku bisa memaafkan manusia. Perbuatan mereka yang kelewatan padaku tidak mungkin membuatku tunduk kepada mereka, termasuk manusia 'betina' ini. Meskipun kau memberikan ekspresi yang membuatku merasa iba, tapi jangan harap aku akan iba padamu! Kau kira, dengan ekspresi seperti itu, hatiku akan luluh? Jangan bercanda!

"Nyaaann! Ssshhhhhh!" bentak ku lagi 'Mundur, sialan!' seraya maju satu langkah. Dan manusia 'betina' itu mengikuti perintahku, dengan mundur satu langkah dari posisi sebelumnya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat kerutan diantara kedua alis nya. Kerutan yang menyatu diantara kedua alis nya itu, seakan memberikan kesan lebih takut dari sebelumnya dan hal itu membuatku semakin bergairah untuk terus membentaknya dan memarahinya, mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dalam hatiku kepadanya sampai aku puas, hingga hatiku merasa tidak sempit lagi.

Aku tahu dia sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Merawat ku dan mengobati kakiku yang rasanya hampir mati rasa. Tetapi bisa saja itu cuma akal-akalannya untuk bisa membuatku luluh dan akhirnya menyiksaku. Sama seperti teman yang kusayangi. Memikirkan hal itu, emosi ku jadi tak terkendali. Suaraku naik satu oktaf, desisanku semakin terdengar garang dan keempat kakiku kini mengeluarkan kuku-kuku tajam yang siap mencakarnya kapanpun.

Bibir manusia 'betina' itu bergetar, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun rasanya berat untuk dikatakan. Dan kemudian disusul oleh air mata yang mengucur diantara kedua kelopak matanya dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan itu, bukanlah tatapan ketakutan, melainkan seperti tatapan kesepian, yang menginginkan orang lain untuk menemaninya. Tetapi kenapa tatapan itu mengarah padaku? Apakah mungkin...tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku jelas-jelas membentak nya habis-habisan, mana mungkin dia berharap padaku? Seolah diriku ini adalah harapan terakhirnya saja.

Selang lima menit, telingaku merespon suara langkah kaki yang menuju kesini. Semakin lama, langkah kaki itu semakin tajam, menandakan kalau manusia tersebut semakin dekat. Aku mengambil aba-aba, dengan melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berjalan-jalan kecil kesudut daun pintu, meninggalkan manusia 'betina' disana sendirian yang masih saja menangis-nangis kecil.

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali, aku mulai menajamkan kembali pendengaranku, mencoba untuk mendengar suara manusia 'betina' yang menyerukan kata 'Hinata?' dibalik pintu itu, lalu suara itu disusul oleh kata 'Ibu masuk ya?' diikuti dengan deritan geser pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Sebelum diriku memelototi celah pintu yang mulai terbuka, diriku sempat menoleh kearah manusia 'betina' itu ditempat tidur. Tatapannya...lagi-lagi tatapannya memandangiku dengan penuh berharap. Seolah seperti menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi. Tetapi, sebelum aku menyadari perasaannya itu, entah kenapa tubuhku malah bereaksi meninggalkannya, tepat setelah celah pintu itu cukup untuk kulewati. Seakan tubuhku ini tak mau mengikuti kemauanku. Seiring diriku yang berlari-lari mencari jalan keluar, diriku lagi-lagi terbayang-bayang dengan ekspresi nya tadi. Ekspresi yang kelihatan kesepian, penuh kesedihan dan rasa berharap. Jujur saja, sekarang aku sedikit tersentuh dengan tatapan nya itu, berbeda dengan yang tadi, diriku yang awalnya sangat marah padanya karena kebencianku yang mendalam kepada manusia, sekarang malah berubah jadi rasa prihatin dan kasihan. Tetapi, sekarang sudah terlambat, diriku tak mungkin kembali disisinya. Aku sudah terlanjur memarahinya, dan juga...kini diriku sudah terlanjur melompat keluar dari jendela dapur rumahnya.

Semua...sudah...terlambat.

-x-x-x-x-

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah manusia 'betina' itu. Dan sekarang kakiku sudah pulih kembali, sehingga kini kakiku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi. Pada awal tahun baru ini, manusia lebih ramai berlalu lalang di jalan ini daripada bulan lalu, dan itulah kenapa diriku beralasan meringkuk sambil memandangi tong sampah diseberang sana. Kapan lagi coba bisa makan yang enak-enak. Sebab akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dapat makanan yang tidak enak. Apalagi lusa lalu, karena terlalu lapar, diriku tak menyadari kalau apa yang kumakan ternyata makanan basi yang sudah dibiarkan selama satu minggu, sehingga hasilnya perutku malah sakit lalu muntah-muntah, mengingatnya saja, lidahku langsung berkelu.

Mataku melebar, sekarang saatnya! Aku yakin, manusia tadi barusan melempar sesuatu. Itu pasti makanan! Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku pun mulai berlari menghampiri tong sampah disana, tak memperdulikan apapun yang berada disekitarku. Sebab, diriku dari tadi cuma memperhatikan tong sampah, jadi jangan heran kalau aku benar-benar senang dan penuh berharap begini.

Sesampainya disana, diriku langsung melompat ke tong sampah. Tepat saat diriku merendahkan leher kedalam lubang tong sampah, diriku mendapatkan sebuah sisa makanan berjenis kue berbentuk ikan, dengan isi kacang merah yang melumer keluar dari setengah gigitan manusia tadi. Apalagi aroma nya hampir sama dengan aroma ikan!. Melihatnya saja, air liurku sudah menetes.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, diriku langsung menerjang makanan yang lezat itu dan langsung menggigitnya kuat-kuat kedalam gigi taringku agar tidak mudah terjatuh saat aku melompat turun dari tong sampah.

Aku langsung berlari setelah melompat dari tong sampah tadi. Bermaksud untuk mencari tempat aman yang bisa kumakan sendiri, soalnya kalau tidak begini, nanti kucing-kucing yang lain malah iri dan akhirnya diriku malah tidak kebagian.

Aku memperlambat kecepatan berlariku ketika sampai di sebuah lorong sempit yang gelap antara rumah sebelah kiri dan kananku. Tempat yang cocok untuk makan siang menurutku. Di gang ini banyak sekali kardus-kardus berisi bahan-bahan robek dengan jenis dan bentuk yang berbeda, dan ada juga yang berisi hewan simulasi seperti singa, panda, koala dan sebagainya yang terbuat dari bahan bermacam-macam warna dan berisi kapas, sehingga memberikan kesan mirip dengan hewan nyata itu, hanya saja bentuknya mini-mini. Kardus-kardus ini menumpuk banyak disebelah kiri dan kanan ku, bahkan ada beberapa yang menumpuk didepanku, walaupun tidak setinggi kardus-kardus yang menumpuk disebelah kanan dan kiriku, tapi lumayan lah untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilku ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, diriku langsung melahap makanan ini, tapi dengan perlahan-lahan, aku tidak mau rasa nikmat ini selesai dengan cepat, sebab rasanya tidak setara saja sama perjuanganku yang dari pagi sampai siang melongo memandangi tong sampah tadi. Ketika sedang enaknya menikmati makananku, aku mendengar suara barang jatuh dari arah depanku, diikuti dengan suara teriakan manusia 'betina' serta jerit tangis manusia 'betina' lainnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak manusia 'betina' berambut coklat semakin keras didepan sana sehingga membuatku tersentak kaget dan melesat bersembunyi di kardus sebelah kiriku. Dengan penuh keberanian diriku melongok kembali memandangi perdebatan manusia disana, dan diriku mendapatkan keempat manusia 'betina' berada disana, dan salah satunya meringkuk diantara kardus-kardus serta barang-barang kecil disana. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah manusia 'betina' yang meringkuk disana, soalnya wajahnya itu dihalangi oleh kardus-kardus dan bahan-bahan yang berjatuhan disana, apalagi kini posisi kepalanya tertunduk sangat rendah.

"Apa kau rela kami yang membayarnya?" tanya manusia 'betina' lainnya yang berambut pendek berwarna merah hati disebelah rambut coklat tadi.

"Tidak mungkin, kita makan es krim tiga kali loh. Uang jajanku tidak sebanyak itu, patungan pun rasanya kurang cukup. Ingat, kita anak SD sederhana loh, tidak seperti dirimu," ikut wanita 'betina' satunya lagi, yang memiliki rambut hitam bergaya ponytail disebelah kanan manusia 'betina' berambut coklat.

"Ma-ma-maaf..." gumam manusia 'betina' yang terjatuh itu setengah menahan tangis.

Dalam hitungan detik, jantungku langsung berdegup cepat. Suara itu...suaranya...manusia 'betina' yang menolongku. Seluruh organ tubuhku langsung mati rasa, disusul oleh rasa sesal dan sifatku kepadanya yang selama ini berusaha kuhilangkan. Kenapa? Kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa...ketiga manusia 'betina' disana menyiksanya seperti itu. Rasanya, siksaan mereka hampir mirip dengan siksaan yang mereka lakukan kepada temanku.

"Ma-ma-maaf, uang jajanku dipotong. Ayahku curiga dengan uang jajanku yang selalu habis tanpa alasan," lanjutnya lirih sambil mencoba merangkak duduk.

"Apa? Cuma itu? Seharusnya kau marah dong, protes dong! Kalau perlu menangis!" bentak manusia berambut coklat itu seraya melemparkannya sebuah boneka robek yang berada dibawah kakinya. Disusul oleh kedua temannya.

"A-a-aku...ti-ti-tidak bisa, ayahku...ayahku bukanlah orang yang mudah luluh hatinya..." Sahutnya mencoba menutupi wajahnya dari serbuan boneka dan bahan-bahan yang dilempar oleh ketiga manusia 'betina' disana.

"Payah! Payah! Payah!" balas manusia 'betina' berambut merah hati.

"Kalau sama ayahmu tidak bisa, kan masih ada ibumu! Pakai otak dong!" ikut manusia 'betina' berambut hitam, masih terus melemparinya dengan berbagai macam boneka dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Maaf...ampun...maaf..." lirih nya meledak meminta ampun seraya merapatkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala, masih mencoba melindungi kepalanya yang mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi mereka.

Siksaan mereka kepadanya, lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana temanku setengah dikubur di pasir taman bermain oleh tiga manusia 'jantan' yang bersiaga melemparkannya dengan batu-batu kerikil berukuran sekepal tangannya.

Dan rasanya, diriku melihat kembali kejadian itu, dimana diriku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri menonton dari arah seberang. Rasa takut yang waktu itu...rasa takut yang mengaliri aliran darahku waktu itu membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menolongnya. Dan perasaan kesal itu baru terasa setelah mendapatkan temanku mati kehabisan darah dengan kepala yang hancur. Aku benar-benar malu pada diriku sendiri, pecundang dan penakut sepertiku tidak pantas disebut temannya!

Dan sekarang, kejadian itu terulang lagi, seolah seperti deja vu yang memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi. Dan memaksaku untuk merasakan rasa sesal dan bersalah untuk melihat penderitaan yang sejenis.

Aku tidak mau mengulang kejadian itu, aku harus menolongnya. Tapi, manusia 'betina' itu...dia 'spesies' yang sama dengan 'mereka' bukan?, dia pasti memiliki sifat yang sama kejamnya dengan 'mereka', hanya saja sekarang dirinya tidak bisa membalas mereka karena dirinya lebih lemah dari mereka. Dunia ini dipenuhi dengan persaingan dan penindasan, dimana 'yang lemah ditindas oleh yang kuat', jadi wajar saja kalau dia ditindas dan disiksa seperti itu. Lagipula dia pantas mendapatkannya. Untuk apa aku menolongnya? Manusia disana...tak perduli dia 'betina' ataupun 'jantan', pasti sama jahatnya dengan 'mereka'...

_'Tidak semua manusia jahat loh...'_

Disaat aku berniat meninggalkan mereka, tiba-tiba saja aku terngiang perkataan Mokuro-sensei. Waktu itu, adalah hari dimana diriku baru 2 hari meninggalkan rumah manusia 'betina' itu.

**=Flashback=**

Setelah pelajaran usai, aku dan Mokuro-sensei banyak membicarakan sesuatu terutama tentang diriku yang tiba-tiba saja ikut pelajaran membaca kepadanya. Dia keheranan, katanya baru kali itu aku terlihat semangat sekali untuk belajar membaca. Padahal sebelumnya aku sering membolos, bahkan tak pernah datang ke gedung tak terpakai ini untuk menghindarinya selama seminggu lebih. Memang sih saat itu aku tidak perduli dengan membaca, tapi sekarang...apa salahnya kalau aku merubah sikapku, apa ada yang aneh dengan itu?

Mokuro-sensei adalah guru membacaku sekaligus juga kenalan dekatku yang kuanggap sebagai pamanku. Mokuro-sensei berbeda dengan kami, dia adalah jenis kucing peliharaan. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, nama jenisnya adalah _Maine Coon._ Mokuro-sensei memiliki postur tubuh besar dengan panjang serat agak berbentuk segi empat, matanya bulat oval, buntutnya panjang lebar, hidungnya juga lebar dan agak berbentuk bulat. Kakinya lebar dan terlihat kuat, telinganya juga besar, tapi cuma dibagian bawah telinga saja, tidak sepertiku, telinga bagian atas ataupun bawah sama saja bentuknya. Dahinya agak melengkung dan otot pipinya agak menonjol sehingga wajahnya terlihat melebar dan agak gemuk.

"Hei, Mokuro-sensei?" seru ku bermaksud mencoba mengganti topik.

"Iya?" sahutnya lembut sembari berjalan menghampiriku di teras yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Manusia...semuanya jahat 'kan?" Tunggu dulu...bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan! Mengapa pertanyaan itu malah keluar sendiri sih? Apakah karena gara-gara dari tadi aku terus memikirkan manusia 'betina' itu? Ahh! Bodoh sekali kau Naruto! Bodoh!...bodoh!...bodoh!

"Ehhh...apa kau sedang memikirkan manusia yang mengobatimu?" sahutnya menggoda sembari menyenggol punggungku pelan.

"Tidak! Siapa yang memikirkan dia?! Kita ganti topik saja!" balas ku keras, sambil mengalihkan perhatian kearah lain karena merasa malu dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Dan juga, tidak mau melihat ekspresi wajah Mokuro-sensei yang sengaja dibuat konyol abis.

"Tidak semua manusia jahat loh..." gumam nya selang beberapa menit kami terdiam.

"Eh?" desah ku sambil menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"Manusia bisa jahat karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan akal sehat mereka. Terutama ketika stress, berkurangnya ekonomi, kekurangan kesenangan, cinta dan berhubungan. Sebenarnya jika semua kriteria itu tidak mereka dapatkan, manusia tidak akan jahat."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu? Apa Sensei tidak melihat apa yang mereka perbuat kepada temanku dulu? Mereka..."

"Waktu itu...mereka kekurangan kesenangan...sehingga hasilnya, temanmu yang dijadikan korban."

"Hah? Kesimpulan apa itu?" balas ku tidak suka.

"Dengar Naruto, kalau semua manusia jahat, mana mungkin manusia 'betina' yang kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu mau mengobatimu? Kalau memang dia jahat, pasti dia akan mengabaikanmu dan menbiarkanmu mati begitu saja," balas Mokuro-sensei tenang namun terdengar tegas. Aku sedikit memikirkan hal itu, dan juga aku sempat terdiam saat memikirkan waktu dimana manusia 'betina' tersebut menolongku dan mengobati lukaku.

"Tapi, bisa saja 'kan dia mempunyai rencana dibalik semua itu? Manusia dibuat pintar dan banyak berakal dibandingkan kita dan hewan-hewan lain. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang ia rencanakan?" bentak ku mengelak, berusaha tidak terjerumus dengan penuturan Mokuro-sensei.

"Dengar Naruto, kalaupun mereka memiliki rencana, seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dimatanya."

"Hah? Mustahil..."

"Mata kita lebih tajam dari mata manusia, dan kita juga punya insting, bukan mustahil kalau kita tidak merasakan aura jahat dari matanya."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa temanku..."

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau hal itu...cuma kaulah temannya yang tahu."

"Haha, kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku bertanya. Oke, sekarang aku ingin menanyakanmu Sensei," cibirku agak tidak senang seraya menoleh kearah Mokuro-sensei dengan menyipitkan mata. Sedangkan Mokuro-sensei Sensei cuma mengangkat kedua alis nya, seolah seperti mempersilahkan diriku untuk menanyakannya.

"Kalau memang manusia itu baik, mengapa kau dibuang oleh majikanmu?" tanyaku to the point, tanpa merasa bersalah atau apapun. Jujur saja, sebelumnya aku tidak mau mengungkit masalah ini, karena diriku takut Mokuro-sensei memiliki trauma dengan kenangan itu. Namun, karena emosiku yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi, pertanyaan itu ku lontarkan begitu saja, bermaksud ingin membuatnya juga merasa kesal dan mengurungkan niatnya yang mengatakan bahwa 'manusia itu tidaklah jahat'. Dan hasilnya, Mokuro-sensei pun terdiam lumayan lama. Dia tidak sekalipun melontarkan perkataan apapun selain menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Dan entah kenapa melihat Mokuro-sensei memasang wajah murung seperti itu, diriku sangat senang, karena diriku berfikir bahwa akulah yang menang dalam perdebatan ini.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," gumam nya setelah sekian menit dia terdiam.

"Hah?" desah ku heran sembari melebarkan mulut tidak percaya. Dia masih mau bicara? Mengapa?

"Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Tapi aku selalu tidak punya waktu yang tepat, sampai pada akhirnya diriku tak pernah sekalipun menceritakannya padamu. Tapi sekarang, kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat menjelaskannya padamu."

"Mokuro-sensei?"

"Naruto, sebenarnya...majikanku tidak membuangku, melainkan diriku yang kabur dari majikanku," ujarnya sambil memasang wajah serius kearahku, sehingga membuatku tak bisa melontarkan perkataan apapun selain ternganga dan melotot.

"Jadi..."

"Yah, maaf aku telah berbohong padamu. Majikanku adalah seorang majikan yang baik, perhatian dan lembut. Aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Dia bukanlah manusia jahat seperti yang kau bicarakan. Dia adalah kebalikannya."

"Kenapa kau membohongiku! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Maaf, waktu itu...majikanku dilamar oleh manusia 'jantan'. Manusia jantan itu baik dan murah senyum, namun manusia 'jantan' itu alergi dengan kucing sehingga setiap kali dia berpapasan denganku, dia selalu bersin tak henti-henti. Majikanku mencoba mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan ku dari manusia 'jantan' itu, namun sayangnya caranya itu sia-sia, ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa jika manusia 'jantan' itu melewati tempat persembunyianku, dirinya tetap akan bersin. Oleh karena hal itu, diriku lebih memilih pergi dari rumah majikanku. Aku tidak mau mengganggu hubungannya dengan manusia 'jantan' itu. Aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota majikanku dan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan tibalah diriku di Shibuya. Awalnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu, dan mendengar tentang dirimu yang sangat membenci manusia, aku pun mulai berpikiran positif dan menceritakan kebohongan padamu tentang diriku yang dibuang oleh majikanku. Dan akhirnya aku pun bisa melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Itu semua karena bantuanmu. Maaf, aku telah memanfaatkanmu..."

"Cih! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, orang sepertimu...orang yang kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri malah..."

"Naruto..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak ku keras hingga kemudian berlari meninggalkannya sendirian, tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang.

**=Flashback End=**

Mengapa? Mengapa pembicaraan ku dengan Mokuro-sensei harus datang sekarang? Padahal aku membencinya, padahal aku mencoba untuk melupakannya dan perkataannya itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara jerit ampun manusia 'betina' itu dan juga jerit tawa tiga manusia 'betina' yang menyiksanya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa lihat beberapa noda debu dan goresan luka dibagian lengan kiri dan kaki kirinya. Tapi tunggu dulu...darimana asal luka itu terbuat? Bukankah mereka cuma melemparkannya dengan busa-busa dari simulasi hewan dan bahan-bahan lembut yang tak ada barang berbahaya...tunggu! Mereka memang melempar busa-busa, tapi sepertinya busa-busa itu bukan berasal dari hewan simulasi, melainkan...

"Makan ini!"

"Payah!"

"Rasakan!"

Aku membelalak. Mereka melemparkan busa-busa yang berisi pecahan kawat-kawat kecil namun tajam dari sofa manusia yang tak terpakai disana! Itu...itu sudah kelewatan! Kalau kubiarkan saja, tidak mustahil manusia 'betina' itu akan terluka lebih parah dari itu. Tapi...

_'Tidak semua manusia jahat loh...'_

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku harus bagaimana! Dilain sisi, setengah dari diriku ini, aku tidak mau menolong manusia 'betina' itu, tapi dilain sisi juga, perkataan Mokuro-sensei yang terngiang di pikiranku, membuat diriku juga ingin berniat menolongnya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

_'Mata kita lebih tajam dari mata manusia, dan kita juga punya insting, bukan mustahil kalau kita tidak merasakan aura jahat dari matanya.'_

Benar juga! Mungkin saja nasihat Mokuro-sensei yang itu bisa menolong kebimbaganku. Oke, biar kulihat, bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan menatap matanya. Kuharap dia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Begitulah pikirku.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, matanya teralihkan oleh kedua tangannya, bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Aduh! Jadi gelisah sendiri...

"Makan nih, serangan ku yang super hebat!" teriak manusia 'betina' berambut merah seraya mengangkat sebuah patahan balok kayu dari dalam sofa.

Sial! Matanya mengatakan dia tidak menyadarinya. Yang terbaca dimatanya hanya kesenangan untuk menyiksanya. Sial! Kalau bagian balok yang tajam itu mengenai nya, maka manusia 'betina' disana akan mati!

Ah! Persetan dengan kebimbangan! Persetan dengan manusia jahat! Persetan dengan MATANYA!. Aku harus menolongnya. Aku tidak mau melihat penyiksaan ini untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak mau! Cukup untuk sekali saja!

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan-kenanganku bersama temanku terbayang-bayang di fikiran ku. Dan juga terbayang-bayang tatapan polosnya yang tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, murung, marah dan...tatapan nya yang kosong saat penyiksaan itu. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan diriku ini, mencoba mengendalikan kegelisahan ini dan kekurangan keyakinan ku ini. Maafkan aku...maafkan aku...Haruka!

Setelah sekian menit diriku melawan perasaan bimbang ini, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menolongnya dengan cara melompat dan mencakar lengan manusia 'betina' yang memegang balok itu, sehingga hasilnya genggaman tangannya kepada balok itu pun mengendur dan menjatuhkan balok itu dari tangannya. Dia meringis kesakitan, lalu dia mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang terluka karena cakaranku. Jujur saja lompatan tadi adalah lompatan paling tinggiku, aku merasa bangga dengan hal itu, ditambah lagi barusan aku mencakarnya. Ada kemajuan juga untukku...kurasa.

"Hei! Tadi kau mau melemparkannya dengan balok?! Apa kau mau membunuhnya?!" sembur manusia 'betina' berambut coklat disana sambil menghampiri manusia 'betina' berambut merah disana ketika menyadari bahwa apa yang ia pegang tadi adalah pecahan balok.

"Maaf...maaf aku tidak menyadarinya...aku..." lirih nya sambil menundukkan kepala takut.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak manusia 'betina' berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" serunya lagi, namun sekarang dengan nada kesal.

"Bodoh!" beo si rambut coklat seolah menantangnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" teriak nya sambil mengambil balok itu lagi dan melemparkannya kearah si rambut coklat. Si rambut coklat menyadari hal itu, sehingga dia berhasil menghindari nya dengan berjongkok, dan alhasil arah balok yang mulai merendah itupun mengarah kepadaku, yang notabene berposisi tak jauh dari belakang si rambut coklat.

Aku pasrah, tidak mau menghindar. Yah, mungkin ini semua sudah direncanakan. Haruka pasti membenciku, sehingga dia memberikan ku takdir seperti ini. Kebaikanku kepada manusia ini...heh, aku pantas mendapatkan serangan...

Mataku lagi-lagi membelalak. Diriku mendapatkan pelukan manusia 'betina' yang tadi kutolong. Punggungnya yang menghalangiku itupun akhirnya menggantikanku untuk mendapatkan ciuman balok itu. Dan alhasil manusia 'betina' itupun menjerit kesakitan hingga akhirnya terpuruk didepanku, namun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Mataku bergetar kaget sekaligus heran. Mengapa manusia yang kuanggap jahat malah menolongku? Mengapa orang yang kuanggap memiliki rencana busuk ini malah menolongku tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya? Apa salah dengannya?

"Lari-lari-lari!" teriak si rambut coklat seraya berlari meninggalkan kami, disusul oleh kedua temannya yang menatap kami dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Sy-syukurlah...kamu tidak apa-apa..." lirih nya setelah beberapa detik mereka pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku menundukkan kepala, namun masih dengan mata membelalak. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?

Dia tersenyum tipis dan membelai kepalaku lembut. Sikapnya dan caranya yang membelai kepala dengan tiba-tiba begitu membuatku tak kuat menahan air mata, sehingga hasilnya diriku malah menangis didepannya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menoleh kearah punggungnya, ingin mengecek apakah balok tadi tengah melukainya? setelah kulihat, ternyata tidak ada bekas luka. Syukurlah, berarti tadi dia mengenai bagian yang tumpul. Terima kasih tuhan. Kau masih menolong manusia ini.

"Aoki," lirih nya lagi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku kembali untuk memandanginya, lalu diriku mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan perkataannya itu. Aoki? Apa maksudnya 'Aoki'?

"Kamu memiliki mata biru yang indah, dan keberanian membuatku sangat terkesan padamu. Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu nama 'Aoki'," lanjutnya sembari berusaha bangun.

Apa maksudnya itu? Seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang begitu. Memangnya kau itu ibuku? Tapi, aku bersyukur kau dan aku selamat, ternyata Haruka tidak marah padaku. Dan, aku juga bersyukur bahwa matanya yang kulihat itu...memancarkan keceriaan dan kebaikan. Berbeda dengan tatapannya waktu kami di ruangannya. Dan sepertinya...diriku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukainya.

**Tzuzuku..**

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Maafkan saya kalau ada salah kata dari fic saya ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa..


End file.
